A Day at the Beach
by marvelgirl0930
Summary: This is for the summer time! Yeah boy! PietroXRavenOC, LanceXKitty, JohnXSheilaOC, and RemyXRouge. Rouge has control of her powers. I'm going to do some scenes, so get mature. I'm also doing scenes in couples.


This is for the summer time! Yeah boy! PietroXRavenOC, LanceXKitty, JohnXSheilaOC, and RemyXRouge. Rouge has control of her powers. I'm going to do some scenes, so get mature. I'm also doing scenes in couples.

" Talking "

" Telepath "

* * *

><p>It was a hot, hot summer day at the Brotherhood house. Toad and Freddy were out doing something, Remy was on the arm chair with Rouge in his lap watching TV and fanning themselves, Pietro was on one side of the couch with Raven on his lap, and Lance and Kitty were on the other. John and Shelia had just walked into the house.<p>

"Ok mates, it's summer and can we just do something fun." said John

"I wish man. I already turned in the bills for the water and air conditioning, but they still haven't turned it on." said Lance

"I have an idea." said Raven smiling at the girls in the room and they smiled back

"Well were all ears, babe." said Pietro

"Okay guys, just stand over here and stay calm." she said

They all gathered around Raven and Raven closed her eyes, put her hands together and started chanting something that they couldn't hear. A few seconds after she was done she opened her eyes that her glowing and all of them disappeared from the house in a black mist. The boys were surrounded by a black mist and were starting to panic.

"Where are we?" asked Lance

"I don't know mon ami. Ask Raven, if you find her." said Remy

"Did she ever tell us where we were going?" asked John

"Um, guys, when did we change into swimming trunks ?" asked Lance noticing John wearing swimming trunks with flames on them, Pietro with blue and white lighting bolts on them, Remy red and black ones, and himself with plain brown ones on.

"At least we know it's somewhere wet." said Pietro

Then they were suddenly blinded by sunlight. We they recovered their sight, they saw a beach with large waves and with no one in sight.

"A beach?" asked John

"Were you thinking a pool, Johnny boy?" said Sheila from behind wearing a bright blue two piece bathing suit with a shawl tied loosely around her waist. Raven then wrapped her arms around Pietro and kissed him on the cheek.

"So we have a beach all to ourselves, are we going to use it?"said Raven. Pietro turned around to see her in a very sexy black bikini suit.

Remy then caught a sight of Rouge wearing a small two piece green bathing suit and Lance saw Kitty a in small pink one.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." shouted Rouge as she and Kitty stepped into the water

They all ran into the water and splashed each other. Raven had created surf boards and Remy and Rouge went surfing. Remy knew how to surf, but Rouge didn't, so she rode double with Remy. Remy didn't mind especially since she was holding onto him for dear life from behind. Pietro and Raven were playing chicken fight against Lance and Kitty and Sheila was trying to get John to get in the water.

**John and Sheila **

"Come on Johnny, please." Sheila begged from the water

"Sorry Sheila, but no." said John laying down on the blanket on shore with sunglasses on. Sheila sighed and then got an idea and started walking toward him quietly with water following her. When she got to him, she had a wicked grin on her face and John had a worried one. Sheila then splashed all the water on him, and started laughing.

"That's what you get when you say no to a hydrokinetic at the beach." she said

John stared at her angrily, and started to go after her. Sheila then started to run away from him and went into a bunch of rocks. John followed her into them, but lost her in them. He looked around and saw that they were in a cave with a pool on the side with an opening underwater. He stared at the water and thought he saw movement.

He bent down with his face near the water and Sheila popped out of the water catching his lips and dragging him into the water. He was surprised at first but then continued the kiss in the water. He pressed her against the edge of the pool, running his hands all over her body. Across her stomach, groping her ass and slipping his hand under her top. The more he moved his hands, the more she moaned and didn't want it to stop. She started to move her hands all over his body as well. Up and down his back, tangling her hands in his hair, and grabbing something that made him flinch. He stopped the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You always have to have your way, eh?" he said in her ear in a sexy voice that made her shiver.

Sheila smiled and kissed him and the both of them continued their naughty act for a while.

"We should go back to the others before they get worried." said John holding Sheila and stroking her hair on the rocky surface floor.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Sheila re-ajusting her bathing suit and John was putting his swimming trunks back on.

"Theres an underwater cave that leads out of here underwater." said Sheila

"Do I have to?" whined John

"Come on." she said and jumped back into the water, John followed and knew he didn't have to hold his breath because Sheila could make a bubble of air around his mouth and nose.

When then resurfaced, they saw that no one even knew they were gone and they swam back to shore.

**Remy and Rouge**

Rouge was holding on to Remy so she won't fall off the surfboard. Remy was just paddling out to the open ocean waiting for the perfect.

" Ok Chere, when I saw now, you hold your breath and we are going to dive under this wave." said Remy

" Ok sugar." said Rouge with a worried look knowing Remy will do something.

"Hold your breath Chere." he said and started to dive under the wave. Rouge was lucky enough to hold her breath in time. When they resurfaced, Remy started to turn the surfboard around.

" Ah Remy, want are you doin' ?" asked Rouge

"Getting ready for this wave, hold on." he said.

They started on surfing the wave and when they in the tunnel, Rouge lost her balance and fell along with Remy. Remy was the first to resurface and started to climb on the surfboard, but he started to get worried since he couldn't see Rouge.

"Rouge...Rouge!" he shouted

But it was short lived when Rouge came up from the water and pushed him off his board. She started to giggle from Remy's face. but it was quickly changed into a wicked smile.

"Don't even think about it, Swamp Rat."

"I don't think much, Chere." And he started to swim towards her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips. Rouge then slid her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Rouge was the one who broke the kiss and started for the board. Remy gave her a confused look.

" Not smart to kiss with a bunch of waves comin', right?"

" True, but you owe me, Chere." He said while climbing back on the board and waited for the next wave.

**Pietro and Raven**

Pietro and Raven had just finished winning the chicken fight and went to get some sun on the shore. Pietro was sitting down against a rock while Raven was on his lap reading a book. Raven had brought some food as well, so Pietro was having some grapes. Pietro was glad that he and Raven could have this moment of peace after what had just happened to them. Pietro had just saved Raven from her father Trigon, no more than a weeks ago. Everyone thought that both of them were ok, but Pietro knew there was something bothering Raven. For one thing, she hadn't changed the page of her book for five minutes, she also was looking very gloomy at it. Pietro slowly took the book and pulled it out of Raven's grip. Raven didn't resist when it came out of her hands and continued to look down. Pietro sat the book down, slowly wrapped his arms around her, and put his head at the crook of her neck.

" Are you ok?" he asked, slowly into her ear

" Not really." she replied

Pietro was not surprised of her response or that she had done this, this little trip to the beach. He was the one who knew her the best, and as far as he could tell, she was really good of hiding her sadness.

" Can you tell me whats wrong?"

" It's kind of hard to explain."

" Just tell me," he begged adding a kiss to her head ", please."

" It's just, when I was trapped in Trigon's hell, I had no confidence in myself, no self anything, it was all fear. The same type of fear I had when my parents were killed that night when I was little, when I had to stay there to wait for someone to come help me, but no one came." she said, having a tear fall. Pietro leaned in closer to her face and kissed the tear.

" But I did, I came for you this time. And I only wish I was there for you that night." he said, also wishing that someone had helped him when Django and Mayra had died trying to protect Wanda and himself from a mob when they were children.

" I just don't want to feel like that again." she said, putting her hands to her face and cried into them. Pietro sighed and gently removed her hands and hugged her, making her turn around.

" Then don't, just don't keep it to yourself until it's to late," he said into her hair, " I am and always will be here for _you_."

Raven was shocked at what Pietro had just said, it wasn't like him to be compassionate. She figured that she had made an effect on him.

" You really mean that?" she asked him raising her head up to see his eyes.

" Always." he said, leaning in to kiss her. She too, kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and sat up and straddled Pietro's legs. She resumed kissing him, which he returned with enthusiasm. He slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs and hips. Raven then could feel Pietro's tongue begging for an entrance. Raven's lips parted giving Pietro's tongue passage. Their tongues started to swirl and wrestle. Pietro's hands were massaging her thighs and hips while Raven's hand was tangled in his hair and another was moving all his chest. Raven then broke the kiss and turned back around to where she was normally at. She then laid down with her head on Pietro's chest and her arms around him. Pietro was shocked at first but then smiled at his girl. He then wrapped his arms around her as well and continued to look at the ocean together.

**Lance and Kitty**

Lance and Kitty were just playing around in the water splashing each other, when Lance started to get hungry. He started for shore when Kitty tackled him in the sand. Kitty's legs were straddling Lance's legs and Kitty was just laughing at the face he was making.

" Kitty!" yelled Lance

" What!" laughed Kitty

" Come on Kitten, I'm hungry." he whined

" Come on you can eat later, we have a beach to ourselves. No one throwing glares at us, no mobs, just having fun like..."

" We're normal teenagers." he said, knowing that he felt the same way too.

" Normal... I almost forgot the meaning of the word." she said getting off of him and laying next to him looking at the little clouds in the sky.

" You know what is also normal." Lance said breaking the silence

" What?" asked Kitty

" Eating food! I'm still hungry."

" Alright, come on."

They walked hand and hand together to join the others at the shore for some food. Raven had gotten some sandwiches and anything that they wanted.

**All Together**

Everyone was eating when they heard police sirens. Everyone but Raven started to get worried and started panicking.

" What are the sirens?" asked Lance

" Are we in trouble or something?" asked Rouge

" This is a public beach... isn't it? " asked Pietro looking at Raven who was still eating her sandwich.

" Where are we Raven?" asked Rouge

" I think were on one of Tony's private beaches." she said

" Wait, wait...Aren't people who go to one of his beaches arrested?" asked John shaking with fear of an answer

" I think so." she said calmy

" WHAT !" they all yelled. They heard the officers coming around. Since there was a big rock that was blocking them, the officers couldn't see them, yet. As they rounded the rock, they put their weapons in an attack mode.

" All right everyone put their hands in the air!" yelled the leader. Raven slowly got up and turned around.

" What seems to be the problem, Jack." she said. They all notice that her hair was blonde.

" Oh, I am so sorry Miss Stark. I didn't know you were here." he said respectfully

" No problem, you just doing what you were hired to do."

" I see you have brought friends. Might I know who they are so not to arrest them if here again?"

" Yes you shall."

" Guys just play along, I'll point to you." she said to the others. They nodded in response.

" The girls are Marie, Kathy, and Channel..." pointing to Rouge, Kitty, and Sheila, " The one with the blonde hair slicked back is Neil..." pointing to John, " The brunette with the blonde bangs is Brad..." pointing to Remy, " The brunette with the short hair is Barry..." pointing to Lance, " And this is my boyfriend Adam." she said as she walked over and held his hand.

" Well, since everything is in order, we'll just get out of your hair." he said as the officers got into their cars and drove away.

" O my god." Kitty said as she fell onto the blanket

" Now that was a good plan." said Lance sitting next to Kitty

" I'll say." said Sheila

" Sorry with the last minute names, but hey it worked." said Raven

" Whats with the hair change? " asked Remy

" Sure, let me be seen with a thief, an arsonist, and two bad boys." she answered sarcastically

" Ok, no objection there." said Pietro

" Ok, so how about we have a nice rest of the day at the beach."

" Cheers to that." said Rouge lifting her coke along with the others. It was turning out to be a great summer.

* * *

><p>The names and hair changes are featured by Three Days Grace. I will be using that again in future stories.<p> 


End file.
